


Not (But Totally Is) A Date

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Xander moved away when he was young but now he is back in Sunnydale. Now he is on a not date with one of the most amazing guys he has ever met.





	Not (But Totally Is) A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of February stories.

It had been a month since Xander moved back to Sunnydale. He was surprised on his first day of school when he found Willow surrounded by cheerleaders. Apparently, she was now dating Cordelia Chase. That day at lunch he was introduced to her smaller group of friends. Spike and Drusilla moved to the states with their father Giles, who was the school librarian. Spike was dating Buffy, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, and Drusilla was dating Angel, the captain of almost every team at Sunnydale High. Faith was the other co-captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the most badass girls Xander had ever met. This was also the day he laid eyes on Oz for the first time. The slightly shorter boy had this Zen quite air about him. Xander was pulled in almost instantly. He couldn’t stop his eyes from following Oz any time they were in the same area. Oz was just so cool, guitarist for a local bad and wise beyond his years. He was also interested in many of the same things Xander was and on the rare occasion they could talk, time seemed to fly by for Xander. 

This brings us to today, Xander looking in his sparse closet to find something to wear. He heaved a sigh; not like he had any reason to impress anyone and grabbed the first shirt he saw. Just as he slipped it on his bedroom door swung open. “OK closet case. Get rid of those rags.” Cordelia said as she swept in Willow close behind. “Hey Xan.” Willow was all smiles as she hugged him close. “What are you doing here?” Xander asked apprehension filling his being as Cordelia began to un-pack the bags the girls had brought with them. “Cordelia and I are going to help you get ready,” Willow beamed picking up a shirt from the pile now on his bed. “Contrary to popular belief I know how to dress myself,” Xander sighed, “besides this all looks so expensive.” “Yeah it is but I love shopping, and this was a good cause.” Cordelia shrugged holding up a pair of tight black jeans. “Now put these on so I can start on your hair.” “Why are you doing this?” “Um for your date? Don’t you want to look nice?” Willow questioned. “It’s not a date. Oz invited all of us to his gig tonight, you were there when he did.” Xander responded as he pulled on the new clothes. Looking in the mirror he had to admit he looked pretty good in fitted black jeans paired with a deep purple fitted shirt. A long-sleeved black button up pulled over and left open. “Perfect, now sit so I can do your hair.” Xander sat on the bed with a soft sigh.

Once he was dressed the three piled into Cordelia’s car and she drove them to The Bronze. The place was already packed, Dingos’ Ate My Baby already on stage. He watched Oz, his whole being just pouring charisma. Time seemed to slow and speed up all at once and what felt like seconds but was actually hours the band was done. The band had joined them almost the second they had left the stage, Oz pressed close to Xander. “I’m glad you’re here.” Oz said in Xander’s ear, as to be heard over the music. Most of the group had gone off to dance leaving the two alone. Xander felt nervous though he was not sure why. This was not a date and once that sunk in, he was able to relax. The two ended up deep in conversation and before either of them noticed it was nearing 2 AM. “Hey Xan, you ready to go? I’m exhausted.” Willow asked as she walked over to the table. “I guess,” he responded not really wanting to end his conversation yet. “I can take you home, if you want.” Oz said making Xander turn to him. “Really? You don’t mind?” “Naw it’s all good. I want to finish our conversation.” Oz chuckled slightly as Xander smiled in happiness. Not many people were willing to spend so much time with him. Finding him to dull or dimwitted to talk to. They said good night to the girls and watched as they followed the others out the door. Oz took Xander out to his van, “So I’m starving. You mind if we stop for a bite to eat?” “No, I could eat.” Xander said a slight blush to his cheeks. After a run through a drive thru they spent the next few hours just driving around town while talking. 5AM found them sitting on the hood of the car watching the sunrise. “This was a lot of fun. Thank you.” Xander whispered in the chill of the early morning. “I’m glad you had a good time,” Oz said before leaning over. He gently grasped Xander’s chin, tilting his face slightly. “Is this ok?” Oz said softly and after receiving a nod from the other boy leaned in and kissed him. Even though at the beginning of the night Xander was positive this was not a date he now knew this definitely was. With a soft sigh he rested his head on Oz’s shoulder arms wrapped around one another. Both boys basked in the sweet moment assured that this was just the start of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
